The Wolf within
by Robin Midnight
Summary: Nobody loves her, she leaves to find her rightful spot in the world. Then she falls in love with a Wolf demon along the way… OCKoga
1. prologue

The wolf within 

**By: Robinmidnight**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Koga… or Inuyasha or anyone of 'Inuyasha' the mange or anime. I wish I owned Koga, but I don't. **

**Leagued:**

'_thought'_

'_**Dream'**_

**-sound or action-**

'talking'

(POV- Unknown-)

I was born to a family of Human or well at least my father isn't a human he is a wolf-demon. My mom and two sisters are human, and I am a haft ling…I am ½ human and ½ wolf demon, when I was about 7 or 8 my older sister took and arrow and shot it at my right eye. Then when I was 15 or 16 I was down in the basement doing my own thing when my older and younger sisters came down and locked the door so no body came down when they heard my screams. my younger sister; took a long-sword that was my dad's sword off the wall and my older sister pulled my right arm so I couldn't pull it back, my left arm was tied to a pole so I couldn't use it. My younger sister came at me with all her strength and cut off my right arm with one clean cut. They told me that I wasn't welcomed and that I should run away. That nobody loved me, and that I was a black sheep. No matter what they said I couldn't help but bottle it in. When they took the only thing that stopped me from becoming a full-wolf demon, was a charm-bracelet it own had one charm on it but it stopped me from killing them.

(POV- Author-)

Namida Ookami was pushed away, people who didn't cared about a haft ling. She felt unequal to her sisters. So one night she waited until everyone was asleep. Then she grabbed a black duffle bag, opened it up and threw what little clothing she did own, and her wolf-demon stuff animal that her father had came back and gave her it when it was her 17teenth birthday, and some clean eye patches. Then she zipped it closed, she grabbed her black arm cape then ran down stairs after making sure that it was on nice and evenly. She ran to the kitchen grabbed a couple bottles of water, some food, and a blanket. After that she went down stairs to the basement, as she did she shook the memories out of her head, the ones that reminded her of what her sisters did to her with her father's sword. She walked over to where the swords would be at, she grabbed her father's sword and two short swords and a couple of daggers. She wrapped the daggers and the two short swords in finest cloth that she had. Then she prayed to the Gods that her father would be there, to comfort her and she prayed that he hadn't forgotten her over the years.

She walked up the stairs to the kitchen, grabbed the black duffle bag unzipped it placed the two short swords, and the couple of daggers in the bag then she zipped the bag up, grabbed a bottle of water for the road. She slipped the sword on her cut off arm adjusted it and then placed the black duffle bag over her left arm and over her head, she made sure that the sword and bag were on nice and tight, then she looked at what would be the last place she would be able to sleep on a nice bed. _'what is so nice about a bed that you know that your sisters tried to kill you in, what's so nice about missing an eye and an arm, I hate this place as much as I hate the people in this house.' _She remembered that her farther would always love her. Then opened up the back door locked it behind her then she walked away never to return to the place that haunted her in her dreams.

'_Now where did my dad tell me to go when I ran away. I think it was a well.'_

' Excuse me sir, but do you know where this well is?' said Namida Ookami

'Yes I do, would you like me to take you there?' asked the young man who was in his early 20s.

'So what is your name.' Asked the young man

'My name is Namida Ookami, and what is your name, sir.' Asked Namida

'My name is Soji Kamimasu, but call me Soji okay Namida.' Said Soji

'Okay' -Her ears twitched at the sound of the man's voice-

'Are we almost there. Soji?' asked Namida

The Soji stopped in the streetlight, He was wearing a baggy black jeans that rode his hips, he had a white shirt that was only buttoned midway to show a black undershirt that was tight enough to show that he worked out. When she looked up she was looking into a pair of green eyes, then his hair was a nice midnight blue black color that when in the light it shown a dark blue. The thing that caught her by surprise was his ears, they were like hers. So when she walked in to the light to get a better look, she was staring at him and then she noticed that he was checking her out. She was wearing a dark blue skirt with a trimming of pale blue at the end. She felt his eyes go up to her here top, which was a sapphire blue kimono top, when she felt his hand touch his her black arm cape, she pulled back. She shook her head when he looked like he had been hurt she lifted it up to show him, her missing arm. Then she placed the cape back down. The she felt his hands touch her ears, she giggled and then took his hands away .

'What did I do Namida?'

'Its nothing, I just want you to know that I am haft wolf, haft human.'

'So I don't care, I am haft wolf, haft human. So that would make me a hanyou. And I don't care what people think.'

'Oh okay well why are you out here anyway.'

'I was just about to ask you the same thing.'

'I am running away from home, cause my family hates me and my sisters cut off my arm and shoot an arrow at my right eye. That is why I am wearing a patch.' –she took a sip of her bottle of water-

'Oh I am so sorry to here that.'

'So are you going to this well.' –points to the well-

'Yeah thanks would you like to come with me.'

'sure'

'okay just hold my left hand cause when we jump down the well, we will…'

'we will land in the Feudal era.'

'Yeah how did you know.'

'I am part of a wolf demon pack and I come to visit them. But this time I am staying there cause I am just like you but I am not welcomed any where I go.'

'oh, so lets go.'


	2. Chapter 1

**The Wolf Within **

**By: Robinmidnight**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Koga… or Inuyasha or anyone of 'Inuyasha' the mange or anime. I wish I owned Koga, but I don't.**

**Thanks to my Reviewers and flamers:**

**Reviewer: Cutiewolfangel: That's really good, very dark and full of detail. Hope you write more (Prologue)**

**Chapter 1**

**Leagued:**

'_**thought'**_

'_**Dream'**_

**-sound or action-**

'**talking'**

(POV - Soji-)

It was a warm summer, starless night in July that is where I met her. Namida was wearing a sapphire kimono top with a dark blue skirt with a pale blue trim. She had a cape over her right arm. Her hair was a ash brown blonde with blue highlights, her only good eye was the color of a clear day sky with out clouds. She wore an eye patch over her right eye. She carried a long sword across her back. It looked like it was passed down from father to daughter. Her face was a cream color with tearstains running down her left side of her face. She had her reasons as to why she was running away and I wasn't going to pry into her life like so many people did to me. When I was with her I felt like I was wanted and I sensed freedom. When she stepped into the street light my hands wonder up to the top of her head were she had a pair of adorable white ears that twitched as I spoke to her. When I started to rub her ears she laughed like she had not laughed for years it made her cheeks a rosey red. I think she just wanted to know that she wasn't the only one out in this cruel world were they had the mind frame of _ate you up and spit you out_. I kinda felt sorry for her in her condition I would have killed them if I knew her be for that night. Then I took her to the Well were I was going. I had the mind frame of _I am going forward and never looking back for this day forward_. I felt something when she asked me to hold her left hand when we jumped into the well. I felt like she was my equal, but I wasn't sure if it was my heart playing tricks on me or not but if I told her that I like her well I think I would be rushing into things and lose a friend of the same breed as me.

(POV -Author-)

After a while of walking it was a couple of hours they got to Kagome's well where she jumped in, and met Inuyasha. This time it was going to be two hanyous that were unwanted and unloved in the future era. She looked at Soji and the down at the well were she would jump to the feudal era, were she hopeful would met her father, who hasn't seen her for years. She is 5 years old in wolf years and 18 in human years, so it was a couple of years. He left her with her human mother when she was 4 years old in human and in wolf she would be a year old so she was just a baby in wolf years. So when she turned 18 she had it, she planned to run away and go live with her father.

'Namida are you ready to leave this era?' asked the enthusiastic Soji.

Nods-

'Yes I am ready to leave what I did have to look forward to is in the feudal era, anyway.' -she moved a piece of hair that had fallen in front of her good eye-

'Okay as long as you know that when you go to the feudal era you will not be able to come back here okay. -looking at Namida with his green eyes.-

'Yes I know Soji and I am willing to leave this era for good. Now can we jump.'

'Sure Namida let me garb your left hand okay so that when we land, I know that I didn't lose you along the way okay.'

'Okay Soji -she flashes him a smile and the looks down-'

As he counted to 3 he felt his hand go numb for a while until they jumped into the well and landed in the feudal era. When they got there they were face to face with Miroku and Inuyasha. Inuyasha was looking at Soji with a look that wasn't all of the welcoming kind. Miroku looked at Namida and smiled like he had been given a porno mag. Miroku just couldn't stop the smile that had appeared on his face. She felt his hand travel from his side to her right side of her butt. With her left hand, she curled it into a fist and punched Miroku with all her strength. When she removed her fist from his face he was knocked to the ground, the dumbfounded monk keep rubbing his face. Inuyasha walked over to Namida and shook her hand, he had the look of _Wow how did you learn to do that_. In the background Soji , Namida, and Inuyasha could hear that Sango, Kagome, Shippo and Kirara were headed this way. So Inuyasha changed his facial expression so that Kagome and the others wouldn't think anything was wrong with him. Namida was a little confused but then she caught on quickly. Inuyasha like Kagome and if she saw that he changed because of her, well she would be heart broken. So Namida looked at the fallen, dumbfounded monk who was on the ground. Inuyasha had to acted normal (A/n: what ever normal was you got me.) So he started to sniff Soji and Namida to see what they were. He lifted his head and made a nasty face that could only be described as _disgust and understanding._ He walked back to were the fallen monk was and stared at them. Then he walked over to Namida and stared into her eyes. Kagome thought he was about to kiss her so she built up all her anger and yelled the word he loathed so much.

'Inuyasha SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT…' yelled Kagome as she walked over to him.

'Kagome… Why … did … you… do… that?' said an injured hanyou who was in the ground about 4 feet.

'Hi ummm may I ask who you are?' asked Namida who was a little confused, She looked at Kagome with a look of _I am so sorry._

'Oh I am Kagome and this is Inuyasha.' Said the now happy Kagome she felt her hands reach up to rub Namida's ears.

'Ummm could you please stop.' Asked Namida as she tried not to laugh

'yeah sure sorry for that. but you have the same ears as Inuyasha' said Kagome

'Oh, okay' said Namida

'Ummmm and the monk that I punched to the ground is who…'

'Oh I am Sango and that is Miroku, this is Shippo and Kirara. And you two are.' Asked Sango as she looked at Namida and Soji.

'Oh I am Namida Ookami and this is Soji Kamimasu, we are both hanyous haft wolf and haft human. We came from the present era.'

'Oh! Well Namida, and Soji if that's alright to call you by, you can stay with us for awhile.' Said Sango and Kagome

'-looking at Soji as he nodded in approval- Sure we would love a warm bath. And some food and a nice change of clothing that would make us fit into this era.' Said Namida

'yeah that's sounds great and a nice bed to sleep in too. If you don't mind.' Said Soji

'Its okay you can stay with us at Kaede's Hut .'

'Who is Kaede?' asked Soji

'Oh she is a good friend of ours she always has a room for us.' Said Shippo

'Oh okay' -Namida bends down and helps the fallen hanyou to his feet-

'Wow Namida you have a good left punch you knocked me to the ground with just on swing.' Said Miroku

'Oh thanks' said Namida

'-she all of a sudden she felt a sharp pain travel from her missing right arm.- OWW! That hurts!' yelled Namida

'What's wrong Namida is it your right side that hurts. Do you want me to carry you to the hut we can place you stuff on Kirara, if she doesn't mind.' Said Soji

'No I am fine…' said Namida

She grabbed her right side and dug her nails in to her shoulder as she fell to the ground. She felt tears build up behind her left eye. The pain was so awful that she couldn't hold the tears back any more so they started to fall down her cream colored cheek. Soji would not take no for an answer no matter what she said. She let him take off her load and handed it to Sango to place it on Kirara. Namida felt like she was going to pass out from the pain. When Soji looked at her, he lifted her up on to his back. He adjusted her weight to the center of his back so it would be easier keep up with Kagome and the others. He thought he heard Namida say his name in her sleep. But he didn't hear it again so he just shook it off.

A/n: hey all its me Robin Midnight here just letting you all know that I am changing couples from what I have on the summery that I had put. I decided to put o/c with o/c and Koga/Ayame and Sango/Miroku and Inuyasha/Kagome. Sorry all but there might be a love triangle between o/c and o/c and Koga. So please flame if you have to but Review my fic please. And if you send me a flame tell me what I can change or fix in my fic I will thank all that send me a review or flame and if you have any questions or ideas please send them on this way, I will answer your questions and in some way or another use ur ideas. Thanks for reading my fic. I love all my readers and I really love all of those who send me a review or flame thanks again. Now onto Chapter 2 of The Wolf Within.

Prev chapter:

Prologue (finished)

Next chapter:

Chapter 2 (in progress)


	3. Chapter 2

The Wolf Within 

**By: Robinmidnight**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Koga… or Inuyasha or anyone of 'Inuyasha' the mange or anime. I wish I owned Koga, but I don't.**

**Thanks to my Reviews and flamers:**

**None**

**Chapter 2**

**Leagued:**

'Whisper' 

'_thought'_

'_**Dream'**_

**-sound or action-**

'talking'

(POV – Inuyasha-)

I don't have anything to say about Namida Ookami or Soji Kamimasu. Expect this Namida has a good left hook and if Soji hits on Kagome I will knock his head into a tree and then cut him into little bits and hide the remains all over the forest.

(POV-Author-)

Soji looked at Namida who was sleeping on his back as they were on their way to Kaede's hut to see if Kaede could help Soji wanna be girlfriend. But he heard her say his name in her sleep. He heard her say something like _'Soji don't leave me like everyone else has did over the years. Please Soji stay with me for the night.' _He felt his own cheeks grow red as a beet. Kagome and Sango looked back to see if the two of them had fallen behind. But Sango whispered to Kagome in her ear.

'Hey Kagome do you think Soji like Namida. I mean it was sweet how he all of a sudden forgot what he was going to do and help her. He is even carrying her on his back, I feel sorry for Namida. I hope she is going to be okay. Don't you wish Inuyasha and Miroku were like that, huh kagome.'

'Yeah I know what your saying. He is blushing like a beet. Hey isn't Kaede's Village having a festival next week. Maybe we can make her stand out and maybe Soji well come clean with how he really feel about her. How about that Sango.'

'That's a great idea Kagome.'

'We're here Kaede's Village.' Said Inuyasha

'Huh? Are we there already.' Asked Soji

'Yes we are and did you know that your cheeks are beet red.' Asked Kagome

'What! They are… Oh, -looking down at his feet-' said Soji

'Hey how is Namida is she okay?' Asked Shippo

'Yeah I think a nice warm bath, food, bed, and new clothing would do her some good.' Said Kaede at the beginning of the village.

'Oh Kaede this is Soji and Namida they came from my time and well Namida passed out because her right missing arm caused so much pain for her.' Said Kagome.

'I see take her to my hut and we will see what I can do with her.' Said Kaede

'Thank you.' Said Soji

'Your every welcome my dear half lings. You are ½ wolf and ½ demon am I correct.' Asked Kaede

'Yes you are.' Said Soji

'Well come now lets go to my hut and take care of this poor child before she gets worse.'

As they followed Kaede to her hut, Soji felt something sucking his blood on his neck. He took his right hand and slapped his neck. When he looked at his hand he noticed that there was a flea on his palm. Shaking it off he placed his hand back to were it was and continued to follow Kaede. As they entered a small wooden hut, there was a kitchen to there right and to there left there was a small fire going and behind a woven bamboo screen that divided the living room from the backroom. Soji walked up a stone step that lead them to a warm living room. Sango and Miroku brought in Namida stuff so that Kirara could transform back to her small house cat form. After that they came in and placed her stuff in the backroom, then Soji placed her down on a woven mat made of straw and hay. Then Kaede told everyone but Soji to go and get some fresh air it would do him or her some good. Kaede looked at Namida and then at Soji. She just nodded at Soji and then left Soji with Namida. Soji lifted Namida arm cape to show that it was getting worse. He knew that he didn't want to leave her here by herself but she had to get Kaede. So he didn't want her to die right there with out seeing her father and he wanted to tell her that he cared for her. So he decided to go and get Kaede to see if she could help her.

'Hello do you know were Kaede is?' asked Soji

'Yes, she is at the farmers fields. Go straight ahead then make a right turn and you should be right there.' Said a villager

'Thanks'

' Namida you have to hold on not for just me but so you can see you father. Namida please just hang in there for me. Gods please I beg of you please let her live.' Thought Soji as he bumped into Kaede as she had a couple of herbs and roots in her hand.

'Kaede, Namida missing right arm are is worse then we thought it was. I think it might be infected. It is oozing puss and green stuff. Her bandage is full of blood and puss and the green stuff. So please help her.' Pleaded Soji.

'I will help her, but you could you help me carry these herbs and roots to my hut. Then I will try to help her as best of my abilities, if I can't help her then I have to get my sister Kikyo, She will know what to do with her wound she is the best about healing injuries, and…'

'Kaede we don't have time to talk about old times even though its nice to hear that you and your sister get along but I think we need to get to Namida really soon.' Said Soji

'Let us be on our way if you are in such a rush to save this girl's life.' Said Kaede.

As they walked back to the hut were the injured Namida laid next to the fire. She was awake but she looked out of it for some reason or another. Soji walked back over to her and started to remove the cape off her right shoulder. She winced at the pain when he placed the cape off to the side and then started to unwrapped the bloody, sweaty, puss filled bandages as he removed each layer it got worse. Soji felt her pain when the bandages were taken off he told himself that it would soon be over. Then when they got to the nub of the arm it was as of Satan had let all his minions out to reek havoc. When the bandages were off, it made Kagome, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku want to empty out their stomachs, the smell made it 10x worse. So Soji looked at Kaede with worry.

'We must cut off the rest of the arm before there is major damage done.' Said Kaede

' So how should we do this then Kaede.' Asked Kagome

'Well it needs to be a clean cut.' Said Kaede as she looked at the arm well what was left of it.

'Well I don't think I could do it. My cut would be to ragged.' Said Soji

'Well How about Inuyasha' he could make a clean cut.' Said Kagome

'Yeah I could but what is in it for me.' Asked Inuyasha

'Inuyasha!' yelled Kagome

'Feh, what whatever wench. I'll do it as long as she doesn't move.' Said Inuyasha

'Thank you Inuyasha' said Soji

Inuyasha took his sword out of it case and placed it to were the rest of the arm needed to be cut off. Then he lifted the sword up and with one swift movement he cut off the rest of the arm in on clean cut. Namida all of a sudden felt a Shape pain were the arm was cut off. She looked over at were it was cut covered her face in to Soji bare chest she let out a new batch of tears on to his tanned six-pack chest. He felt her pain that he wrapped an arm around her to let her know that he was therefore her no matter what was going on. Then Kaede took some new bandages and some clean cloth to stop the blood from ruining the new clean bandages. After Kaede looked up at Soji and nodded he wrapped both arms around her. Kagome felt bad for Namida, Kaede tapped her on the shoulder and asked if it was okay for her to change her eye patch so she wouldn't get an infection. Namida just nodded and let Kaede untie the strings, Kaede grabbed a fresh patch and some water to clean the hole. then she replaced the patch after that Namida got up wiped the tears off her cheek.

'Everyone thank you I thought I wasn't going to leave. Thank you all for what you did.' Said Namida

Kagome and Sango just hugged her-

'your like our sister, Namida we would want you to die. So what about that warm bath and clean clothing. Oh there is a festival to night, it continues for a week so we can help you get ready for the party tonight.' Said Sango and Kagome

'thank you I never thought of anyone as my sister before, Sister Kagome and Sister Sango, a warm bath and a fresh change of clothing would be nice.' Said Namida with a smile on her face that made her look she was a five year old on her birthday.

'Then its all set we have a make-over in alittle bit cause we need time to get the stuff. Kaede do you have three Kimonos for us to wear?' asked Kagome

'Yes I do. I have a pink, blue, and purple. Will that do for you.' Asked Kaede

'Yes.' said Sango

'This is going to be the best night ever Soji will have to tell Namida his true feelings. When he sees her tonight.' Thought Kagome as she headed to Kaede to get the three Kimonos and then head outside to meet up with the others.

A/n: hey its me again I have finished chapter 2 of my great fic. I know I haven't updated yet cause Fanfiction is having trouble. When they work out all the bugs I will update Chapter 1 and my one shot. hehehe my one shot has a lime in it. Okay that's it. Peace out. Sorry for the long update but blame it on the website.

Prev. Chapter:

Chapter 1(finished)

Next Chapter:

Chapter 3 (in progress)


	4. Chapter 3

The Wolf Within 

**By: Robinmidnight**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Koga… or Inuyasha or anyone of 'Inuyasha' the mange or anime. I wish I owned Koga, but I don't.**

**Thanks to my Reviews and flamers:**

**Chapter 3**

**Leagued:**

'Whisper' 

'_thought'_

'_**Dream'**_

**-sound or action-**

'talking'

(POV –Sango-)

I don't know what to say but this Kagome and me have a little sister now… even thou she isn't full human. I always wanted a little sister. Namida is so cute with her ears, something is going on between Soji and Namida. I don't know but I think its sweet. I just hope her arm gets better soon cause I want her to ride Kirara, she loves Namida like she was her own kitten. But tonight I hope Soji asks Namida to dance or something.

'Sango come on… I need your help with this thing…' yelled Kagome

'Okay Kagome…I will be right there in a min.' yelled Sango

Well I have to go and help Kagome with something. So in other words I am saying that Namida is the best person to have as a little sister.

(POV-Author-)

It was Festival week. Everyone wore there best that week. Seven nights of laughter, music, games and food. When Kagome came out from behind the bamboo screen she was wearing a pink floral kimono with a bright pink obi , she had her hair up in a ponytail with cherry blossoms covering the hair band that kept her hair up, Next it was Sango's turn she picked the purple floral kimono with a lavender colored obi. Sango had her hair down in a braid. The braid had forget-me-nots in it. Now it was Namida's turn, she came out wearing a dark blue floral kimono with a sky blue obi she had her hair down it came to her lower back she had washed out her temp highlights. Her eyes glowed like a bright morning sky when the sun had already been up for a couple of hours Her Cream colored skin shown in the streetlights. It made her face glow, she had been through so much but she could confused almost everyone that knew her. Her father would have been proud to see that she looked so youthful for a girl of 18 in human years and 5 in wolf years her ears were a bright white the white was like freshly fallen snow that had fallen one winter day. She came out with a smile, when she saw Sango and Kagome she just wanted to laugh. They all did, Sango and Kagome both looked at each other with the look of a job well done they had completed their mission that they had set forth. Kaede decided to wonder on out of the hut to see how they all looked in her old kimonos. They all stood there together, all dressed up. Namida wanted to take a picture of them all dressed up so that she could look back on this night were they all looked their best. She ran to her bag and pulled out a instant camera and told Kaede what button to push when she saw the little light go from a orange-gold to a green, and told her to keep her fingers out of the little lens.

'Okay girls get together so I can take this picture of you all.' Said Kaede as she held the camera to her eye when she saw that the light had changed she snapped the button and the picture came out. Kaede handed Namida the picture, they waited for it to turn out. When it did they all laughed, they didn't realized that they had laughed so hard and loud that the guys had heard them. When they came out Kaede told the boys to go back in the hut and that she would call them out when the girls were done doing what they wanted to do. Kagome told Kaede that when she counts to three have the guys come out and stand in a row.

'One… Two… Three… okay Kaede bring out the guys and make them stand in a line. And we will ask them questions. Okay' said Kagome

'Okay, boys now stand in a line right in front of me, the girls want to you to turn around and they will tap you on the shoulder when they want you to turn around.'

'okay –they said as they turned around in there spots-'

The girls came out quietly so that the boys wouldn't hear them. Then they all at once tapped the guy's right shoulder. Sango was face to face with a boyish looking Miroku , Namida was looking at the guy of her dreams he was wearing a blue outfit (A/n: its something like Inuyasha's outfit but a dark blue) and Kagome was looking into the eyes of the hanyou that she knew for a couple of years. He still had a glow in his eyes that meant he had hopeful had grown up over the years. They all were speechless , the guys took the girls by the hand and walked them to were all the noise and music was coming from. The lights made Namida and Soji look like two little kids that ran off from their parents. It pleased Kagome and Sango so much that someone who she doesn't know for cares for her. He is right under her nose and she doesn't know. They danced until they couldn't dance any more. Soji knew that he felt something for her but he had trouble putting it into words. He felt his own heart skip a beat every time he was near her. She made him want to live this life of a hanyou. But he knew that when she goes to live with her own tribe. He knew that he had to tell her how he felt when he was with Inuyasha and Miroku, he wanted to ask them how he should tell Namida how he felt but he keep it to himself. When he heard Miroku state to them that he loved Sango so much and that when he groped her he felt closer to her. Inuyasha even told him and Miroku his true feeling about how he would go mad with out Kagome and he even misses her when she goes to her own time cause when she leave he is afraid that she might not come back to him. He was shocked that the so-called hothead hanyou had a heart.

'Hey Namida do you want to go for a walk with me.' asked Soji

'Sure where do you want to go to… I like to pick a place to go to so I don't think I am walking in a giant circle.' Said Namida

'Well how about we walk to the edge of town I know where this small lake, were flowers grow?' asked Soji

'Sure that sounds great. Is it okay if I hold you hand so I don't get lose or fall behind.' asked Namida with a glow in her eyes.

'Sure you can, Namida you don't have to ask me if you can hold my hand.' Said Soji his voice was calm and wanting. But she didn't know what he wanted to ask or tell her but she just took his hand and walked to were she hoped he would just ask her what he wanted to ask her in the first place.

A/n: I have done 3 chapters so far and there is a plot as to why I am not making Soji come clean with his feelings just yet. I will make it soon maybe in chapter 4 or 5 maybe is the key word. Well I have been working on this story for three days and my fingers are yelling at me, they want me to stop and take a break. But I had a nonstop inspiration for three days. I love this story sooooo much, I think if I end this story I will make a I guess you can call it a part 2. So please be honest does this chapter suck or is it good or its okay but you could fix this and change that… please Review this chapter and I will take all the help I can get . thanks for reading this and writing a review. If the people on fanfiction decides to work on the website I will email all that want to continue to read this fic I will update as soon as I can the website willing.

Robin Midnight

Prev. Chapter:

Chapter 2 (finished)

Next Chapter:

Chapter 4 (in progress)


	5. Chapter 4

The Wolf Within 

**By: Robinmidnight**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Koga… or Inuyasha or anyone of 'Inuyasha' the mange or anime. I wish I owned Koga, but I don't.**

**Thanks to my Reviews and flamers:**

**Reviewers: **

**Chapter 4**

**Leagued:**

'Whisper' 

'_thought'_

'_**Dream'**_

**-sound or action-**

'talking'

(POV – Miroku-)

She looked beautiful on the first night of the village festival, her kimono fit her nicely. It hugged all the right spots…. Oh sorry I was talking about Sango I forgot that I was suppose to be talking about Namida. Namida looked beautiful too, she looked refreshed and new like a fresh spring morning where the wind blows and the sent of spring flowers being awoken from there long winter's nap.

(POV – Author-)

As they walked down to the small lake at the edge of town Namida just couldn't stop smiling, she felt wanted by the guy who had helped her in the forest when she passed out because of the pain, and when she ran away from home she was glad that she had bumped into him. She knew in her heart that she had feelings for him but how could she sort out her feeling and tell Soji that she loved him. She just wanted to tell him but she had the was afraid of rejection. She knew that is was apart of life but she had so many people that gave her false hope. She wasn't going to have it happen again she was smarter then that. She was pushed away because she was a haft ling and that nobody wanted to be her friend. She was an outcast among many, she remembered when she was little that she was picked up by the SPCA cause they thought she was a dog. She had to explain to them that she wasn't and that she was a hanyou, they didn't believe her but they let her go anyway they didn't want the other animals to lose a chance at a good home cause of her. She hated being there she wished many on nights that she was with her father and with her own kind. She hated being a black sheep to the world, now she was happy to find someone who knew what it was like to be in her shoes.

'Soji this is beautiful. Words can't express this view…' she started to trail off when Soji pressed his left index finger to her soft pink lips. When he removed his finger she felt her face turn a bright red and her lower stomach busted into a fiery inferno. She could help but want to say something but she just bit her tongue instead.

'Namida shhh don't say anything your beauty is far more beautiful then a 1000 of these put together.' Soji said as he looked at her with eyes that would make any girl want to faint in his arms. She knew as well as he did that there was a couple years different in age. But they knew that they each had feeling s for each other that no one could explain not even the Gods or Goddesses could figured this one out. Then Soji lead forward and placed his lips to hers, she could help but to let his tongue enter her mouth. She couldn't help it but she kissed him back tongue and all. Their tongues fought each other for a couple of mins then they pulled back a couple of inches she still could feel his breath on her hair. She had never experienced in her whole life , She felt his strong arms pull her close to him and he placed his head on top of her head. He took a deep breath to inhale the scent that lingered in her hair. Her hair smelt like a bed of roses on a warm spring day, her ears twitched as he exhaled his breath, it made her feel safe. She knew that it was only a couple of days but she didn't care her heart rate raced when she was with him. Her blood pressure went up to unhealthy levels too but she didn't care. She was mad for this guy and she could even tell him her true feelings. Her heart wanted to burst right out of her chest and do a dance. She didn't want this to end, cause she knew that when she found her tribe that she would not be able to see her beloved again her father wouldn't allow it to happen. So she knew that sometime soon she would tell Soji how she really felt about him. But all she did was keep her thoughts to herself and close her bright blue eyes and laid her head into his chest.

A/n: hehehe I am sooo evil I am slowly leading up to where she tells Soji her true feeling for him. But I will have chapter 5 and maybe chapter 6 typed up and update really soon. Okay going to spell check and all that stuff then update chapters 1-4 okay enjoy reading my fic. and please send me a review or a flame if you think it sucks or whatever. I don't care I am having way to much fun typing up this fic. There might be a lime in the up coming chapters don't know just yet so please bear with me.

-Robin Midnight

Prev. chapter:

Chapter 3 (finished)

Next Chapter:

Chapter 5 ( in progress)


	6. Chapter 5

The Wolf Within 

**By: Robinmidnight**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Koga… or Inuyasha or anyone of 'Inuyasha' the mange or anime. I wish I owned Koga, but I don't.**

**Thanks to my Reviewers and flamers.**

**Chapter 5**

**Leagued:**

'Whisper' 

'_thought'_

'_**Dream'**_

**-sound or action-**

'talking'

(POV- Robin and Kayla-)

Robin: Hey All My Faithful Readers, Reviewers, Fans and Flamers, It me Robin Midnight…

Kayla: And me Kayla .

Robin: Like I was saying…. its been a long time since I last up-dated, and now that I have up-dated I leave you all with a cliff hanger.

Kayla: Hey Robin, Can I help you? Huh! Huh!

Robin: Oh Everyone this is my ummm inspiration leprechaun, She hasn't came out to say anything until now cause I keep her locked up in a box with little hole in the lid. –glares at Kayla-

Robin: Hey Kayla how did you get out of your box that I keep lock up, so you don't come out and cause me to write chapter after chapter, like last time when I wrote chapter 1-4 for this fic in 3 ½ days close to 4 days.

Kayla: Yeah, Ummmmm I don't know Robin. Didn't you unlock the box cause you need help with your story. And Robin just to let you know your soooooo mean to me. I think I should call the L.I.E.G.

Robin: LIEG? What the &#! And I am not mean to you I let you out sometimes. Geez you make me sound horrible.

Kayla: LIEG means Leprechaun Inspiration Enforcement Group. All I have to do is call them up and inform them what a mean person you are and you lose me.

Robin: What do I have to do to keep you from calling Kayla?

Kayla: ummm let me introduce each chapter from now on. 

Robin: -Rolls her eyes- Fine, fine you can do that.

Kayla: Yay, Okay folks here is chapter 5 of The Wolf Within. Oh you like it, and please write a review so that I can come out and….

Robin: -Stuffs Kayla into her box and locks it up- Enjoy

(POV-Author-)

'So everyone what's up, I mean how is everyone today.' Said Namida as she smiled at everyone.

'Ummmmm is everything okay with you, or did somebody hit you with a pail of bricks.' Asked Inuyasha

'Ummmmm I am fine, why do you ask. I mean can't somebody be happy , and not be put on trail for something that makes them happy, Huh Inuyasha?' Namida asked as she stared at the dumb-found Hanyou, Who couldn't believe that he wasn't pushed aside by, but was given a smart aleck answer in return. He didn't know what had gotten into him, but whatever it was it drove him nuts. He could put a finger on it.

'OH AND I GEUSS YOU, OUT OF ALL PEOPLE HAVE A RIGHT TO BE HAPPY HUH? I MEAN NOTHING HAS HAPPEN TO YOU YET…' yelled an anger enraged hanyou who could Kagome stand behind him, he could feel her hands on his curled up fist, he was about to really hurt Namida but he knew that it wouldn't solve anything.

'OH REALLY INUYASHA REAL ADULT LIKE. I MEAN WHY NOT TELL ME THAT I SHOULD JUST… I SHOULD JUST GO AND OFF MYSELF.' She yelled back at him and then stormed off. She didn't know why but she really thought she should have let her step sisters just kill her maybe then she wouldn't have to deal with all the pain from her past. But she knew Inuyasha meet well but didn't know how to show it and put how he felt into words. She would have to give him time to adjust to having her around. She knew that Soji and her were outsiders to their group, no matter what they said or did she knew that in time they would all look back on this and laugh it over, then maybe she would have seen her father one last time before, he pasted on to the over life. She could feel tear full her tear ducts, she knew that in her heart that he wasn't going to live forever but she had really had hoped he would.

As she thought about her father who had part in making her possible. She wished he had left something other then the bracelet with the wolf charm. At that she lifted her wrist to look at the charm, it still had the scent of her long-distance father. She need some time to herself , she need someone who would understand what was happening to her, but who could she trust she knew nobody that well so she always felt alone. She felt her feet throb with bolts of pain with every step she took the pain got worst. So she decide to take a break and to let all that thoughts that were in her head settle down before she went back to face the so called music that she knew she had to face. That was when everything went black.

'_Who is this person that I came to this time and place to look for, when all I know is that I have this sword and bracelet. I don't know this person I am so heart-felt to look for. What if when I meet him he doesn't remember who I am. Then would this trip be a waste of …' _

'A waste of valuable time. Is that what you were thinking.' Said a deep dark voice from behide a few trees back. Namida eyes had flung open she had always carried her sword around with her she didn't think that she had to use it.

The dark figure came out into the clearing where Namida could see that he was tall about 6'0", with short whitish-sliver hair, he was wearing what looked like a deep green bathrobe, but after awhile she looked deeper at his outfit and it wasn't a bathrobe, but a cloak. When the dark figure untied his cloak he revealed an off-white long-sleeved dress type shirt, with a pair of black horse-rider pants he also had a pair of dull black knee high boots. She didn't see at first, but when she looked again she noticed that there was something hanging from behide. She was about to say something but was cut off by the dark figure.

'Yes, what you see is a tail. I am a full breed Wolf. I am called many things but Satio Kinchi, or some people call me the Wolf of darkness.'

'Oh….' Said Namida with a puzzled look on her face.

'And if this isn't to rude of me to ask you what is your name, by the looks of you I can tell that you are a haft ling. Is that so?' said Satio

'Why yes I am. And my name is Namida Ookami.'

'Ahhh what a beautiful name, you remind me of my daughter, she would be about your age right now.'

'Daughter? You have a daughter. What may I ask does she look like.'

'Well she looks like you, I gave her a bracelet with a …'

'With a wolf charm made out of wolf bones.'

'Yes. How did you know.'

-She held out her wrist to let Satio see the bracelet.-

'Namida is that you? What had happened to you over the years? Why are you here in this Era?' Satio said with tears in his eyes. He had finally found his long-lost daughter.

She stood there face with the man who had just came out of the blue and had just told her that he was her father. What was she to do now, she had all her emotions going on inside her that she didn't know if she should have hugged him or walked away. What was she to do, she wished Soji was there with her right this instant he would have told her what she should have done, She hoped…

Previous Chapter:

Chapter 4 (finished)

Next Chapter:

Chapter 6 (in progress)


	7. Chapter 6

The Wolf Within 

**By: Robinmidnight**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Koga… or Inuyasha or anyone of 'Inuyasha' the mange or anime. I wish I owned Koga, but I don't.**

**Thanks to my Reviews and flamers:**

**Chapter 6 – Up-date Warning-**

**Leagued:**

'Whisper' 

'_thought'_

'_**Dream'**_

**-sound or action-**

'talking'

(POV- Robin and Kayla-)

Robin: -unlocks Kayla's box- Hmmmmm… Man I am tired… Zzzzz 

Kayla: -pushes open the box lid and comes out- Hey Robin.

Robin: - Turns into a full grown wolf with midnight blue fur.- grrrrrrr

Kayla: -starts to shake- Ummm Robin is that you over there in the corner about to take a nap.

Robin: - opens one bright blue eye at her leprechaun and snorts at her- Yes it is now what do you want. Make it quick I didn't get much sleep last night. I had trouble getting to sleep and I had to go to work to day.

Kayla: -nods- Oh… do you need some rest before you start this chapter.

Robin: Kayla could you be a dear and inform all our readers that under certain plans I am unable to type out this chapter. If you –Yawns- do that I will not lock your box for a whole year. –yawns-

Kayla: -hugs Robin- Okay I can do that for you. Now you just get some rest.

Robin: Thanks Kayla. Good night everyone.

Kayla: -gives Robin a pillow and blanket.-

Kayla: -Clears Her throat- Hi everyone who reads this Fanfic. Do to the Information I have been informed that my master Robin Midnight will not be able to type up chapter 6. And she is sorry that she has left you all with the cliff hanger in chapter 5 but she didn't get a lot of rest last night and so she needs refresh her mind and body to continue with the fic. Oh and she will not be able to up-date her fic due to something's that have not come up but she will up-date as soon as possible. Thank you all again for reading her fic and understanding what has come up. Oh happy Labor Day all.

Typed up on August 31, 2005

Previous Chapter:

Chapter 5 (finished)

Next Chapter:

Chapter 7 (in Progress)


	8. Chapter 7

The Wolf Within 

**By: Robinmidnight**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Koga… or Inuyasha or anyone of 'Inuyasha' the mange or anime. I wish I owned Koga, but I don't.**

**Thanks to my Reviewers and flamers.**

**Chapter 7**

**Leagued:**

'Whisper' 

'_thought'_

'_**Dream'**_

**-sound or action-**

'talking'

(POV- Robin and Kayla-)

Kayla : hi everyone its me Robin's Fan Fiction leprechaun. I am here to tell you all what had happened in the last chapter, but the last chapter was an up-date warning. So I will tell you all what happened in chapter 5. Namida had just met her father and had a fight with Inuyasha.

Robin: -Opens her Peach Snapple and takes a sip of it.- what's up all. Sorry about the last up-date I wasn't feeling very well so I need some R and R before continuing. –Looks at her Snapple cap and eyes grow wide- I WON I WON I WON!

Kayla: You won what Robin?

Robin: I won 2 free 16 oz Snapples that's what. I have drank 9 Snapples and number 10 was a winner. Go me Go me. I won 6 free 1 liters coke products before. So that's why I am happy. It happened right before dinner too. So I am happy! So happy!

Kayla: WOW Robin That's great.

Robin: I must get on with the fan fic.

(end of POV)

(Author's POV)

Namida looked into the man that she called Father. She didn't know what do to she felt like she had a heavy enough burden as it was now she had to add this to it she felt as if she was going to topple over. But she knew that she could handle the pressure no matter what it was. She was going to toss all of it to the wind. Go on with this new life no matter what she had to do to get over the hurdle that she called her passed. She knew that she need to go back to the place that she swore she would never go back to when she met Soji but it was the only way to get over. She knew it was going to be a painful thing to do but she wanted to take off the ball and chain that she called her past, She thought that they might have changed for the better then the worst. But didn't think badly of people unless they proved to her that they couldn't change. She believed they could change if they wanted to but chose the wrong side of the tracks cause it seemed easier. But she had to face the problem at hand. And that was the man that just came out of now where and told her that he was her father.

'So you're my father, the person who left me right after my mom had died and left me at the age of five then you decide to remarry that witch of a step-mother and her two evil daughters who temped to kill me not once but two many times that I lost count after 3. But that didn't matter I have lost one arm and an eye because of that family. And when I ran away from that home at the age of 6 and came to the well and for a whole week. You weren't there were you. No you wer….' She paused her throat felt raw and her eye burned when the tears came out of her tear duct. She looked away from the man she knew deep down in her heart that he was the real thing not some pretender trying to make her feel better about her life. But she wanted him to prove to her that he was the real thing.

' Yes I was there when you ran away I heard you cry those tears of pain. I knew I had done you wrong by letting you stay with those people. But you were so young. Your mother loved you when she gave birth to you. She didn't shun you away like most mothers would have done. No she say to me these very words _'Satio I don't want to give her up no matter what she looks like. The world can hate me for loving such a beautiful creature but she is apart of our lives now and I never let her out of my heart, thoughts and sight.' _Your mother loved you and me and that day I asked her to marry me. You have your mother's eyes and my ears you know that right. Namida I am so sorry for ever leaving you. You are my daughter through and through and what I wouldn't do to get your mother back. But at least I have you.' Satio said as he wiped the tears the Namida had let go down her cheek, he pulled her close to embrace her in a hug that lifted most of the weight of her from her past she could finally be free from her past well that part of her past any way. She still needed to confront the other part but now that she had her father with nothing could stop her now. She wasn't going to let anything hold her back. And she want to tell her father so much. Like how she had fallen in love with a boy name Soji. And how she made friends in this time era. She finally felt at home again. Because she had her father back in her life once more and she wasn't going to lose him again.

Previous Chapter:

Chapter 6 (finished)

Next Chapter:

Chapter 8 (in progress)


End file.
